The Year 2033
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff teens use the Time Portal one more time to travel 20 years in the future. Once there they meet themselves as 35 year old adults and find out that they will eventually have children of their own. However the future RowdyRuffs have children of their own and decide to have a Jr. showdown.


**Hi my dear readers, here is the next PowerPuff story. This time our heroes travel 20 years in the future and meet themselves as 35 year old adults. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Year 2033

The PowerPuff teens were in the house playing cards.

"Got any sixes?" Burnner asked.

"Go fish," said Binky.

"This is boring," said Booster.

"Yeah let's ask Mac and Richard," said Blossom.

"If we can got to your house," said Baxter.

The PowerPuffs found me and Richard in the family room.

"Mac, Richard may we go to our old house?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure," I said.

We went in Richard's car and went to the Utonium's house.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Utonium," said Boomy.

"May we use the time portal again Daddy?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes you may," said the Professor.

"Which year are going to this time?" Wendy asked.

"2033 20 years in the future," said Beauster.

"You guys will be 35 by then," Richard pointed out.

The teens went in the Professor's lab.

"Okay year 2033," said Beauty.

"Time noon," said Buster.

"Place Townsville," said Banners.

The PowerPuff flew in the time portal holding hands and got to the year 2033.

"We made it," said Bam-bam.

"There's a mall," said Bamby.

They went to a mall near by and looked at nice clothes, books, toys, video games, jewelry, and comic books.

"This is cool," said Blaster.

"Yeah I like the future," said Bliss.

"Let's go to a restaurant," said Benster.

"And order food and drinks, said Bloomy.

They found a restaurant near by and went in it.

* * *

In the restaurant they ordered so colas, then they saw 22 body figures.

"Let's talk to those people over there," said Bridger.

"Excuse me we would like to talk to you," said Bridget.

"What do you kids want to talk about?" the people asked turning around.

Everyone gasped; the teens were talking to themselves in the future.

"It's us as 35 year olds," said Beatie.

"They kind of looked like us as 25 year olds," said Benny.

"You're us at 15," said the future Burnner.

"And you're us at 35," said Burnner.

"What you are doing here?" the future Binky asked.

"We're here to check the future out," said Binky.

"We don't live with Mac and Richard anymore," explained the future Booster.

"Who do you live with now?" Booster asked.

"With each other," the future Blossom explained.

"The girls last names are now Rotium," said Baxter.

"And Beatie's last name is now Utonium," said Buttercup.

"That's right, Buttercup is my wife," explained the future Baxter.

"And my Baxter is my husband," the future Buttercup pointed out.

"And so on and so fourth," said the future Boomy.

"Yeah you know the rest," said the future Bubbles.

"We had a great relationship, when we were all five," said Boomy.

"Yeah, by the way do you have any kids?" Bubbles asked.

"Yep they're only five," said the future Beauster.

"Each of us have two kids," said the future Beauty.

"Wow we would like to see them," said Beauster.

"What are their names?" Beauty asked.

"We will tell you when we show them to you," said the future Buster.

"Well show the Burnner and Binky's kids," said the future Banners.

They went to the mansion they lived in right now.

"You guys still live here?" said Buster.

"I thought you guys don't live with Mac and Richard anymore," said Banners.

"We don't, They actually don't live Here anymore," the future Bam-bam explained

"Yeah I guess we should have been more more clear about explaining," said the future Bamby.

"Oh, well then what happened to them?" Bam-bam asked.

"They went back to where they lived," the future Blaster explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," said Bamby.

"Mommy, Daddy you're back!" 2 African American kids said in excitement.

"Hi kids, the teenage us want to meet you, said the future Burnner.

"These are our kids Bernard and Barbie," said the future Binky.

"Those are gonna be our kids," said Burnner.

"Yeah, they look just like us," said Binky.

"Are we going from oldest to youngest?" Blaster asked.

"I guess next is Booster and Blossom's kids," said Bliss.

Next they found two red heads in the house.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy!" they said excitedly.

"Us from the past want to see you," said the future Booster.

"Say hello to Bruce and Benita," said the future Blossom.

"It's our future kids," said Booster.

"They look like the mini us," said Blossom.

"It's Baxter and Buttercup's kids next," said Benster.

"They're gonna be tough like them," said Bloomy.

They saw two raven haired kids, "it's Mommy and Daddy!" they both said in excitement.

"My tough ones are feeling good," said Baxter.

"Meet Brendon and Blake," said the future Buttercup.

"They are cool," said Baxter, "just like us," said Buttercup,

"Moving on to Boomy and Bubbles kids," said Bridger.

"Sweet and sensitive like them," said Bridget.

They found two blond kids next.

"Mommy and Daddy are back!" they both said excitedly

"That's right sweetie pies," said future Boomy.

"Say hi to Bailey and Brandy," said the future Bubbles.

"They're so sweet and cute," said Boomy.

"Yeah, like us Boomy," said Bubbles.

"We will be seeing Beauster and Beauty's youngsters," said Beatie.

"I bet they are smart like them," Benny guessed.

They saw two other red heads in the house.

"Mommy and Daddy are home!" they both said excited to see their Parents.

"You missed us right kids?" the future Beauster asked.

"We introduce Bert and Belle to you," said the future Beauty.

"They are charming," said Beauster.

"And beautiful," said Beauty.

"We will see Buster and Banners' squirts," said Burnner.

"They will be tough and rough too," Binky guessed.

They found two other raven haired kids coming by.

"There's Mommy and Daddy," they said greeting their Parents.

"How are my tough rough kids?" the future Buster asked.

"Blaine and Belinda are their names," said the future Banners.

"They are just like us," said Buster.

"Yeah and look like us too," said Banners.

"Time to see Bam-bam and Bamby's squirts," said Booster.

"They will be sweet and cute also," guessed Blossom.

They saw two other blond kids coming by.

"Here's Mommy and Daddy," they said greeting their Parents excitedly.

"Hey you rugrats," said the future Bam-bam.

"Buddy and and Bessie are happy to see us," said the future Bamby.

"They are adorable," said Bam-bam.

"Like us," said Bamby.

Next they walked up to two brunette kids.

"Here comes Mommy and Daddy," they both said.

"Did you kids behave," said the future Blaster.

"Basil and Bernice that's what we named them," said the future Bliss.

"That's great!" said Blaster.

"And smart," said Bliss.

Next they were greeted by two other brunette kids.

"Mommy and Daddy are here!" they said in excitement.

"Do you two wanna wrestle?" the future Benster asked playfully.

"Birch and Briana we called them," explained the future Bloomy.

"They are perfect," said Benster.

"And brilliant," said Bloomy.

Then they walked up to other blond kids.

"Look who's home, Mommy and Daddy," they said greeting their Parents.

"Give me a hug you little tykes," said the future Bridger.

"Bucky and Bethany are great," the future Bridget explained.

"They are sweet," said Bridger.

"Like us," said Bridget.

Last they found two other blond kids.

"Mommy, Daddy, Aunts, Uncles," they said greeted all of them.

"Anyone for a pony ride?" the future Beatie asked.

"Their names are Bunny and Barney," said the future Benny.

"We named our daughter after the PowerPuff that exploded," Beatie said in amazement.

"And Barney is a nice name but we could have named our son Bruno," said Benny.

"After Mac's dog," all the teenage Puffs said.

"There's something we have to tell you," said the future Burnner.

"The Rowdy Ruffs got married," the future Binky explained.

"They have kids also," said the future Booster.

"And the kids are eleven," the future Blossom pointed out.

The teenage Puffs gasped.

* * *

While The PowerPuffs and their future selves were flying around, then they saw the future RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby with men and one lady.

"the future RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby," said Burnner.

"and nine guys and a lady," said Binky.

"there's also 11 year old kids," said Booster.

"of course their eleven year old kids," said Blossom.

"that's right this is husband Bogus," said the future Blinkie.

"our kids Boon and Bathsheba," said Bogus.

"This is my husband Barrett," said the future Buttkicker.

"Our children Bancroft and Bonnie," said Barrett.

"This my husband Booth," said the future Bad.

"Our rugrats Bing and Blair," said Booth.

"This is my husband Bevon," said the future Breeze.

"Our champs Bowie and Blondelle," said Bevon.

"This is my husband Bart," said the future Blood.

"Our squirts Bond and Bonita," said Bart.

"This is my husband Bram," said the future Backbreaker.

"Our little big ones Bartholomew and Beryl," said Bram.

"This is my husband Bogart," said the future Brize.

"Our little good ones Burton and Blythe," said Bogart.

"This is my husband Brigham," said the future Blase.

"Our rascals Broderick and Bernadine," said Brigham.

"This is my husband Burgess," said the future Bun-bun.

"Our tough ones Burke and Brenda," said Burgess.

"This is my husband Borden," said the future Bammy.

"Our tykes Byron and Billie," said Borden.

"This is my wife Birdie," said the future Bobby.

"Our tiny ones Beverly and Brody," said Birdie.

"We have kids too," pointed out the future Baxter.

"Only they are five," said the future Buttercup.

"Five year olds? That's funny!" the RowdyRuff's kids laughed.

"That's not funny," said Baxter.

"Yeah they are stronger than you think," said Buttercup.

"Yeah, we were strong when we fought you," said the future Boomy.

"Now it's our kids' turn to fight," said the future Bubbles.

"Okay then, our kids and your kids fight each other tomorrow afternoon," said the RowdyRuffs.

the PowerPuffs all agreed with their arch enemies. The teenage Puffs never expected The RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby to have families of their own, but then again their old enemies have gotten together with creatures like themselves so it shouldn't really be a surprise to them. However that doesn't mean they can't still fight them.

* * *

The next day the kids got up to get ready to fight.

"Okay kids this is your chance to fight," said the future Beauster.

"Yeah show them what you're made of make us proud," said future Beauty.

The kids flew off in the afternoon and saw The RowdyRuff kids.

"Hi kids," said Boon.

"Are you ready," said Bathsheba.

"To fight us," said Bancrot.

"Because we are," said Bonnie.

"Yeah we're ready," said Bernard.

"Just like you are," said Barbie.

"Okay everyone get ready," said Bruce

"To fight our counterparts," said Benita

The little kids were fighting the evil kids.

"You're tough but not as tough as me," Bing retorted.

"That's what you think," said Brandon.

"Wow you are tough for a little kids," said Blair in a snooty attitude.

"That's right and I always will be," said Blake.

"I'm fighting a five year old, this is gonna be easy," said Bowie.

"I'm not easy as I look," said Bailey

"This is so cute, I'm battling a little brat," said Blondelle.

"I'm no brat, I'm a super hero," said Brandy.

"Some smart kid, more like out smarted kid," Bond retorted

"I am smart you bully," said Bert.

"You're not very bright if you say you are," said Bonita.

"Oh yes I am bright, brighter than you," said Belle.

"No five year old is stronger enough to beat us," said Bartholomew.

"I may be younger but I can beat you," said Blaine.

"Try and defeat me weakling," Beryl retorted.

"Don't ever call me weakling again!" yelled Belinda.

"Us eleven year olds can defeat five year olds like you," said Burton.

"I don't think so bad boy," said Buddy.

"Do you think you can stop us well you're wrong," said Blythe.

"Actually you're wrong, I'm right," said Bessie.

"When it to older kids and younger kids the big kids always win," said Broderick.

"That's what everyone thinks, but they could wrong," Basil pointed out.

"Instead of fighting why don't you go play baby games?" Bernadine asked in a snooty attitude.

"I'm not a baby anymore I'm five," Bernice pointed out.

"You're too little to fight, go watch a baby movie," Burke retorted.

"Don't ever say that word to me!" Birch yelled.

"Silly girl you think you're so tough," Brenda sassed.

"I am tough that is a tough super hero," said Briana.

"You big sissy give it up," said Byron.

"Never I must fight you," said Bucky.

"Do you give up?" Billie asked.

"No I never will meanie," said Bethany.

"You are a big baby, brat," said Beverly.

"Well you're a mean girl," said Bunny

"You little brat, are you gonna cry like a baby?" Brody asked mockingly.

"No not when I'm fighting," said Barney.

The five year olds used their super powers and beat up the eleven year olds.

"You will get you kids next time," The RowdyRuff kids warned.

They flew off back to where they lived; the PowerPuff kids flew back home to their Parents, who hugged them dearly.

* * *

"You kids did it," said the future Buster.

"We're all so proud of all of you," said the future Banners.

"Yeah, but we better go now," said Boomy.

"Yeah, we wanna go home," said Bubbles.

"Is there a time machine here?" Beauster asked.

"Yeah, at an old science lab," said the future Bam-bam.

"Thanks us from the future," said Beauty.

"You're welcome us from the past," said the future Bamby.

"And bye us from the future," said Buster.

"Bye us from the past," said the future Blaster.

"Bye kids," said Banners, "say bye kids," said the Bliss.

"Bye younger version of our Parents, Aunts, and Uncles," said the kids.

The PowerPuff waved goodbye to each other, the teens found the science lab and the time portal and got back in 2013.

"How was the future kids?" Richard asked.

"It was great!" said Bam-bam.

"We saw our future selves," said Bamby.

"Our future kids," said Blaster.

"The future RowdyRuffs," said Bliss.

"Their future kids," said Benster.

"Our future kids," said Benster.

"Our future kids got to fight them," said Bloomy.

"Our kids like us," said Bridger.

"The same personality," said Bridget.

"The same powers," said Beatie.

"And the same hair color," said Benny.

"You guys didn't get to see us?" I asked.

"No," the teens all answered.

"That's okay," said Richard.

"You will know what we will look like," said Wendy.

"And you will know we will still alive" said the Professor.

"We will see kids in the future," said Sara.

"And see pets in the future," said Bill.

"Let's all go out to eat," I suggested.

"Good idea," everyone said.

We all went to a restaurant and ordered our meal it was delicious.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now before anyone asks no I am not gonna do stories about the PowerPuffs as 35 year olds. The one with them as 25 year olds is the last saga. Besides it would be really hard to think about stories at the time anyway. The next story is where characters from Chalkzone return for a visit.**


End file.
